


Perfect Sunny Day

by FluffyChewy



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyChewy/pseuds/FluffyChewy
Summary: Just a short I wrote about Greg yesterday, because It felt appropriate





	

It was a sunny day, Greg didn't know how long it had been since he had enjoyed a sunny day like this.   
It wasn't a sweltering hot day like summer days of West Covina or humid and sticky like in Atlanta.   
It just felt right, the perfect day to be in nature, he thought grazing the tall grass with his fingers.   
He could feel the kiss of the sun on his skin but also the touch of a light wind, coming from the trees around the clearing. It felt so comforting and relaxing being out there, even for to him a usually more indoorsy person.   
He heard laughter echoing in the clearing, and turned around to be met with the wonderful sight of Rebecca in a white summer dress. She looked so beautiful with that mesmerizing smile of hers plastered on her face. So much so that Greg felt like the rest of the world around them was blurring as he was slowly walking through the field to meet her.   
As soon as he had reached her, he suddenly felt the warmth of her hand in his, and he could feel a smile of his own grow on his face.  
He coudln't remember the last time he was this happy, her hand in his, them linked not only by their limbs but also by the golden bands on their ring fingers.   
Just feeling her body against his, the warmth of one of her hands in his own and the other on his neck, made him want to smile until the end of times. It just felt right.  
Her perfume just smelled so good and familiar, he couldn't put a name on it but it slowly calmed each and every interior struggle he ever had.   
It felt so good, being so warm and sunny and happy, if he could just get that ringing noise to stop.  
Where was it coming from anyway ?  
Greg tried to look around, see if his cellphone was around, maybe he hadn't turned it off. He padded his jean pockets, and looked around on the floor, but he couldn't find it, and when he finally looked back Rebecca was gone, things were blurring away!  
It was like his world was slowly going away, and a new one, a colder and greyer one was pulling him away some more each second.   
And suddenly he found himself in his bed in Atlanta, his alarm on his cell ringing.   
He shifted around in his bed to face his bedside table and get his damn phone.   
The first thing he layed his eyes on though wasn't his phone but a cream invitation card with golden lettering.   
And all at once the warmth and comfort leftover from his dream disappeared.   
The perfect lettering on that cream colored card screaming at him. 

You are cordialy invited to the wedding of Mr Joshua Felix Chan and Miss Rebecca Nora Bunch. 

He reached his arm out of bed and turned the card face down on his bedside table, and then reached under bed to find the hald emptied whisky bottle sleep had made him abandon.


End file.
